Love, painful, but sweet
by kittypet14
Summary: Lucy finds, heartbreak, love, betrayal, and some perverts all in a week. Who will she choose? Natsu, Gray, or Loke? alt. endings Finally complete! please Review!
1. Love hurts

**Love, PAINFUL, BUT SWEET.**

It was the day it all started, Lucy was at her house working on her novel. Yes, she thought Enthusiastically, just one more chapter and I'll be finished. She

stretched, and thought, I'll take a short break, I've been sitting here writing for three hours. She made her way to the couch; she was going to watch one of her

romantic movies she borrowed from Erza to get ideas for her next novel. While she was going to put the DVD in she thought maybe I should take a shower first.

She put the DVD down and grabbed a towel. She took a twenty-minute shower letting her muscles relax under the hot water and got out and put on pajamas

seeing as it was already twelve. She turned on the TV and grabbed a bag of popcorn and a blanket and just as she was getting cozy, Natsu came in through her

window. ''Hey luce, what are you doing?'' GREAT, Lucy thought just when I was getting cozy. ''Nothing, what are YOU doing at MY house coming through the

window in the middle of the night?'' Lucy said pausing the movie. ''Where's Happy?'' ''Humph, he's out fishing. I just came to tell you something but you sound like you want me to leave, so I'll just

go.'' He said as he slowly walked to the door smirking. ''Wait! Tell me please? '' Lucy said desperately giving him the puppy eyes, knowing he can't resist. ''Aw

Luce, you know that's not fair, but if your that desperate to know, me and Lissana are going out.'' He said cheerfully. Oh no, don't you dare cry Lucy, she

thought as Natsu was rambling on about how he had asked her out no less than three hours ago. Don't cry, don't cry, DON'T YOU DARE CRY LUCY

HEARTPHILLIA! But tears were streaming down her face already and Natsu had stopped talking. ''Lucy, what's wrong?'' Great, just GREAT! Make something up,

anything, like a stomachache! ''No-nothing, I just, um j-just have a, um sto-stomach ache -sniff-. And I, I'm ha-happy for y-you g-guys. She was sobbing now.

It hurts, It really hurts. Why? Why? I already know why don't I? I love him so much, you idiot Lucy, you should've TOLD him how you felt; now Lissana has

taken him away. She felt a pair of warm arms embrace her. '' I, I thi-think you, um should g-go now.'' Lucy said trying to push him off her. ''No, Lucy I'll stay

here and watch you til you feel better.'' Natsu carried her to her bed and laid her down and pulled the covers over her, he then laid next to her hugging her. He

wanted to make her pain go away. He realized she had fallen asleep.

He breathed in her scent, vanilla, so sweet. He loved the way she smelled and unconsciously thought about the things he liked, and loved about her. He liked the

way she was so organized, and loved how her hair looked so smooth and soft like silk, and her eyes, like a rich, chocolate color, he could gaze into them forever.

He loved the pink blush she would get if he got close. Even though he never blushed on the rare occasion, when he would sneak in her house through the

window and accidentally see her getting out of the bathroom in only a towel, inside his head he was getting a nosebleed. And her personality, she was nice, and

didn't act spoiled too often, and would help anyone, even if her life was at risk. The way she was nice to everyone at the guild made Natsu feel weird for some

reason, like he wanted to keep that smile all to himself .He loved everything about her, then he realized, if he loved everything about her, then that would mean,

he loved HER But what about Lissana? He loved her, but when she came back, it didn't feel the same. She felt like a, a, what's a good word for someone like

Lissana? A SISTER! He needed to tell her. ''Lucy, I'll be right back.'' He got up and silently made his way to Lissana's house.

She was out on her balcony wrapped in a blanket holding a cup of tea. She spotted him and said ''Natsu, where have you been?'' '' I was at Lucy's house, and I

came-here-to-tell-you-that-i-realized-that-i-love-you-but-only-like-a-sister!'' Lissana was too shocked to speak'' sorry I have to go.'' He said and ran back to the

direction of Lucy's house. Lissana was hurt, and immediately, decided she wanted revenge, or a plan to get Natsu back.

Natsu got back to Lucy's house and woke her up, not wanting to wait till morning. '' Natsu, wha-'' before she could finish, Natsu had pressed his lips against

hers. Her lips are soft, and taste like vanilla. His lips are warm. He pulled back.'' Natsu, what di-.'' ''Wait, Lucy, let me tell you something, and I'm only gonna say

this once, I, I Love you.'' Lucy widened her eyes, and said ''you're kidding, right?'' ''Whoa, not the reaction I was expecting, but to answer you're question, no I

am perfectly serious.'' Lucy turned on her lamp to see if it was really Natsu, but she knew it was him. She could tell if he was in the room with her just by a

weird feeling she got, MOST of the time. The only explanation for this is that this is a dream.'' Natsu are you sure this isn't a dream or something?'' Natsu

sighed'' yes Lucy I'm sure this isn't a dream.'' He leaned in and kissed her softly, savoring the moment. ''Now do you believe me?'' Lucy nodded her head, too

embarrassed to speak. Natsu thought, she looks so cute! Her blush was obvious against her soft; smooth, porcelain skin, and her big brown eyes were popping

out even more. And the pose she was in, her hands were supporting her, and her legs were on both sides of her, and she was looking down, clearly embarrassed.

He hugged her. ''Natsu? Why, are you, um hugging me?'' ''Because you are sooooo cute and I can.'' If possible, Lucy blushed even harder; little did she know

Natsu was blushing too. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day at the guild, the new couple walked in. Lucy stopped as she noticed all the glares she was getting. ''What?'' she asked. " Don't act so innocent

Lucy, we know what you did. Lissana told us everything.'' I don't know what you're talking about.'' Erza spoke up '' Yeah right, she said that you said that were

going to take Natsu away from her, and toy around with his heart, and make his life miserable.'' ''I never said that!'' Erza then stepped up to her and said '' You

were probably just jealous when you heard about them, and if you couldn't have Natsu, then no one could, You were just JEALOUS.'' ''Lucy is that true?'' ''No, I

NEVER said ANY of that!'' she nearly shouted close to tears. ''TELL THEM NATSU, TELL THEM I DIDN'T DO THAT!'' she waited for him to stick up for her, and said

'' You believe me, right Natsu?'' He didn't answer for a while then said harshly'' I don't know if I CAN believe you.'' Lucy was shocked, then the tears came as

Natsu stood by Lissana. Lucy couldn't do anything but run out of the guild.

She ran blindly through the streets not caring where she ended up until she came to the park. She sat crying on the bench, and called out the one and only

person she knew she could trust. Loke. Lucy knew Loke had feelings for her, she didn't know how to respond to him, so she usually ignored it politely. As soon as

he appeared she ran to him, and hugged him. ''Jeez Luce If I knew that you wanted to confess to me, I would have come sooner.'' He laughed, but stopped

when he realized she was crying. ''What happened Lucy?'' he said with concern, and hugged her.'' Wait, we should get back to your house first.'' He carried her

to her house, which wasn't too far away, bridal style. When they got there, Lucy told him the whole story. '' Those stupid bastards!'' Loke said as he stroked

Lucy's hair, while hugging her. '' Loke, do you think I should just move? Cause I don't have any friends here, besides you. I think I will move. Come on Loke, lets

go look for a house, not an apartment.'' Lucy said as she calculated the total jewels she has. First, the mission they went on, wait, don't think about them, it still

really hurts. She brushed that thought away and added. ''Loke, I have a budget of one hundred and twenty thousand jewels, oh wait, there's still the jewels

that I stole from my father. So the total would be . . .. Three hundred and forty five thousand jewels. ''That's good.'' Loke said. They set out, but not before Lucy

called out Virgo to pack her stuff.

At the guild, Erza and Gray were busy worrying about Natsu who was depressed and explaining the story to Happy, when a loud booming voice said ''YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF

YOURSELFS, LUCY HAS QUIT THE GUILD!'' it was their master, Makarov. ''Why? Lucy was the one who betrayed us.'' Natsu said angrily, with a hint of sadness.''

''NO LISSANA HAS BETRAYED US, SHE, SHE LIED TO YOU, AND LUCY WAS INNOCENT!'' many of the members gasped, but some were unconvinced.'' How do we

know that you are actually right? You could be wrong.'' Makarov sighed as he put a truth spell on Lissana. '' Lissana is it true that you lied to us about Lucy?''

Natsu asked her. Lissana said hesitantly ''y-yes, I did lie to make you guys hate her.'' Lissana gasped and covered her mouth. The whole guild was in an uproar.''

SHUT UP! We still have to go find Lucy!'' Natsu said as he, Erza and gray ran out the door towards Lucy's house. Natsu ran as hard as he could and ran through

the door breaking it, and a single tear fell as Natsu was shocked to see her apartment empty. He fell to his knees as he realized she was really gone. When Gray

, Erza and Happy caught up to Natsu, they fell silent. All that could be heard was Natsu quietly crying. Tears formed in their eyes, for they had betrayed her, the one that

could cheer them up easily with a smile, the one that had always been there for them, the one they had taken for granted and now she was gone, Lucy.

Wow, Lucy thought as she saw her new house. ''Loke, are you sure this is my new house?'' ''Yup.'' She couldn't believe it, the house she had was awesome. It

had four huge rooms; all of them had private bathrooms, and another bathroom in the living room. The kitchen had new appliances, and a huge backyard with a

pool. They had bought the house in Hosenka, for a huge discount cause the owner said something about Lucy looking reliable, and cute. Loke nearly lost it, but

Lucy calmed him down. She bought it for two hundred and eighty five thousand, saving her fifty thousand. the next day, Lucy asked Loke if he could live with

her, so he accepted. Lucy asked if there was a way he could stay without going back to the spirit world, he said ''yeah, I just had to have you ask me, and that

would serve as a contract, so yeah, I can already live here.'' ''oh, ok.'' Lucy went to her room to unpack her room had her bed in the corner, and a reading lamp

by her two chairs. The owner gave her a huge bookcase to put her books in which took up half of a wall which was across from her bathroom. her room also had

an amazing view of the mountains. Loke was staying in the room across from her. she used the room on the left side of hers as an office to write her books .

she then went to go hang out with Loke, thinking that she was lucky to have such a good friend.

Gray, Natsu, and Erza were wondering where Lucy was, ''Maybe to her dad?'' gray suggested. ''No, she doesn't like it over there, and she hates her dad.'' Erza

stood up suddenly, and nearly shouted '' wouldn't she go to Loke, the celestial spirit? It's simple, we just need to find another celestial spirit mage, and ask their

spirit if they can find out where Lucy Is.'' they all ran out of the guild. They proceeded and asked around until one person used their spirit. It turns out they were

in Hosenka.

Since Loke didn't have a bed yet, he would have to sleep on her couch. Lucy had a feeling that he didn't intend to do that, and she was right. later that

night, Loke came into her room and woke her up '' Lucy, i can't sleep.'' Lucy stared at him with red eyes, she had been crying before, and just pretended

to have been sleeping. ''Lucy, whats wrong, did you think about Them?'' Lucy ust nodded, and tears flowed out. Even though she had Loke, it still hurt, she

trusted them, and then they betrayed her. Especially Natsu. She lifted up the blanket and let Loke get under. little did they know, Lucy's old team was about to

bust though her door in a couple of minutes


	2. Love Rivals and Pranks

** ME: hey everyone! thanks for reading my story, sorry i didn't do the ''i do not own thing, so with out further ado, LUCY.**

** LUCY: Kittypet14 does Not own Fairy tail, and would like me to say that if she did, she would add a little more romance. oh, and enjoy the **

**story.**

* * *

><p>Loke had wrapped his arm around Lucy and was staring up at the ceiling. <em>Maybe i should wake her up and confess to her,<em> he thought, as He softly stroked her

sleeping face, and whispered '' I love you Lucy.'' and he almost kissed her when the door suddenly opened with a loud slam. Lucy woke up arubtly and hit her head

on Loke's forehead. ''OW!'' ''Lucy are you ok? a familiar voice said. ''Yeah, I'm fine,'' she said harshly and added'' What the HELL are YOU doing here?'' she said as

she opened her eyes and glared at her old teammates. '' We came to apologize.'' Erza said. Lucy looked at them closer, and realized

that they were soaking wet. She got up and went to the closet in the hallway, her confused visitors following her. They were surprised as she brought out three

white towels. ''Here.'' she said as she gestured for them to take it. She saw that Gray was the one that was the most wet and grabbed his cold hand and took him

to the bathroom. ''Get undressed and give me your clothes,'' Lucy said as she ran a hot bath. gray silently did as she said, not wanting to get her mad by teasing

her. She got out of the bathroom and waited for him to give her his last article of clothing. She then went to the washing machine and smiled as she got an idea

for a prank that involved Gray's white underwear, permanent markers, and a pink sock.

Natsu and Erza were confused as Lucy took Gray into a different room. '' What the HELL are you doing here, why were you in Lucy's bed, and what were you

doing to Lucy when she was sleeping?'' Natsu said to Loke. ''oh, nothing really, I just live here and i was in Lucy's bed cause i don't have one in my room, and the

last one, is none of your business.'' Loke said smugly. Erza was finished drying off and re-equiped to her regular armor. '' I'm going to go apologize to Lucy, Natsu,

stay here.'' Erza said as she walked in the direction of were she saw Lucy last. '' You BETTER not have been doing anything perverted to her.'' Natsu said glaring at

him. ''Why? Are you jealous?'' Loke said '' SHUT UP, it's not like you actually love her stupid playboy.'' Natsu said losing his temper. ''well, that just shows how

much you know, cause i DO love her, and i would do anything to protect her!'' Loke said losing his temper too. '' Me too!'' Natsu said angrily as he prepared to

attack '' Then why didn't you?'' Loke said as he walked past Natsu to go find Lucy. Natsu just stood there frozen he didn't know what to say.

Gray got into the hot water as he thought about what just happened. _Why was lucy still so nice to them even though they betrayed her? it's probably cause of _

_her __personality. it's one of the things i love about her he thought as he put his chin under the water. WAIT, WHAT! One of the things? what were the others? _

_wait, do i love her?_ he realized he had his whole face under the water and came up gasping for air. he sighed, he DOES love her. he knew he had to act fast. he

barely realized all the qualities he loved. _WHY DID I ONLY REALIZE NOW? i'm such an idiot. stupid flame brain and playboy have a head start._ He heard a knock on

the door. he got out and put on the white towel. Lucy was holding out his shirt and she said ''Your pants are still really wet, so all thats ready is you shirt and

underwear.'' He said thanks and grabbed his clothes. he dried himself off and when he saw his now hot pink underwear with purple heart and inside the heart it

said I LOVE PONIES on the back he realized she had set him up. He mentally cursed and after he got dressed, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked

outside. he walked out into the hallway to find Lucy hoping they were in the kitchen, but they were all in the hallway he heard Lucy deny Erza's apology, then

natsu spotted him. '' Stripper, why are you wearing the towel are you walking around without your under wear?'' Natsu said as he pulled the towel off, revealing

his underwear. Natsu and everyone just burst out laughing. ''OH MY GOD!'' Natsu said still laughing.

Erza just said ''I had no idea that you liked to wear that stuff!'' Loke just said, ''My whole image of you has just shattered.'' Everyone was laughing as

Gray grabbed Lucy and demanded that he have his pants back. Lucy said fine and ran off and came back with his pants, and went up to Natsu '' Can you dry these

for the pony lover?'' she said as she winked. ''Sure.'' Then he ''accidentally'' put Gray's pants on fire. ''YOU IDIOT!'' ''Sorry, Gray, that was payback for what

still more for all three of you.'' Lucy said as she took a picture with a camera. Everyone stopped laughing.'' Do me and Erza get pranked.?'' '' What do you think?'' Lucy said evilly.

Lucy can be scary they all thought as she uploaded the pictures on the Fairy tail homepage. '' Now, since you're all here, why don't you guys all stay the whole

week? the rain doesn't seem like it will stop any time soon.'' Lucy said innocently, and that innocent smile turned into a grin and the grin turned into a scary

laugh. It was going to be a LONG week they all thought as Lucy went to go set up the rooms. '' Oh and until I'm finished with the revenge, I'll still treat you the same as you treated will be one harsh prank for all of you. Not all will be fun and games. Your stay here has meals included.'' she said, and with that she left to fix the room.

* * *

><p><strong> ME: So, If you have any suggestions for the pranks and stuff, please PM me.<strong>

** LUCY: That ''I LOVE PONIES'' thing was a little weak**

** ME: Yeah i know it was all I could think of and, LUCY.**

** LUCY": Thanks for reading! Review please!**

** ME: AND CUE THE APPLAUSE! **


	3. a game to play

** ME: HI, i'm sooooo happy i already have 2 reviews! -dances around-**

**LUCY: It's only 2 though, why so happy?**

**ME: Yeah, but i was sooooo happy, you ruined my happiness! just for that, Erza can do the next one after this. -humph-**

**LUCY: But, I-**

**ME: LUCY!**

**LUCY: Kittypet14 does not own fairy tail if she did, she would make Lisanna stay where she was and not come back. -no offense-**

* * *

><p>The three stared in shock as Lucy left. She had never spoken that way. ''That side of Lucy is really scary.'' Erza then came back to announce that they<p>

would be sleeping her room together. she then started laughing '' You guys look all scared, i was joking about me treating you the same way, cause that hurt, but

the rest is true.'' she said with one of her charming smiles that made all of the boys blush crazily. ''Come on, the room is ready.'' they all came into her room. '' Erza, you can have the bed.'' Natsu said as he saw the four make shift beds on the floor

. '' No it's Lucy's bed.'' '' Wait, we don't have to go to bed yet, it's only nine, we can play a game, or watch a movie.''

''Yeah.'' They went into the living room and Lucy decided to make some snacks. When they finished Natsu said ''I know a game we could play! but you all have to

promise to play it.'' '' I promise'' Luce said cheerfully. Gray and Loke said Ok too. Erza said ''if Natsu came up with it then no. i'm going to go take a bath. she got up

and went to the first room on the left. ''so Natsu, what did you have in mind for a game?'' lucy asked him he just grinned and laughed. '' you'll see.'' and with that

he got up, went to the fridge, and got a bottle of coke and drank it all. '' there, we can't play with out this.'' He said as he showed them the bottle. it took them a

couple of seconds for them to figure it out, but when they did Lucy just blushed, Gray already had his shirt off, and Loke looked at Lucy eagerly. ''Natsu i promised

you that i would play, so ok but don't you think this is, um embarrassing?'' Lucy asked. '' Nope, so here's the ru- '' Gray and Lucy were shocked that Loke said ''I

don't want to play,but only if Lucy wants to.'' he said while looking at Lucy. Natsu looked at Lucy with his puppy eyes, ''pllleeeeaaaassseee?'' Natsu asked. He knew

he had her. '' Fine, i'll play.'' she said and sighed. Gray said '' i'll play too.'' ''okay, now that we have all of that settled, let's play.'' natsu said, clearly eager to play.

'' Wait! How do we play with just Lucy, do we have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on?'' ''No, we can only kiss Lucy, no kissing anybody else.'' Natsu declared,

staring at Lucy hungrily. Lucy noticed his stare and shrank back a little, she was nervous about this. hey, she remembered i'm supposed to be mad at them still!

'' Guys, aren't i supposed to be ma-'' She was silenced by Loke who said '' You said that you were joking o that part didn't you,?'' '' yeah, but-'' '' yeah but what?

you said you would play, so now we are going to play.'' Lucy sighed, they had her, '' um, ho-how long, and wha-wa-what kind?'' Lucy asked softly with her head

down. '' More than thirty seconds, and any kind of kiss you want to do.'' Natsu said and sat down. lucy was sitting by Gray , then Loke was in front of her, nd natsu

was on the right of her. '' lets begin!'' Natsu said cheerfully. and with that, the bottle was spun.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Welcome Erza! so what do you think their playing?<strong>

**ERZA: It better not be anything perverted, is it?**

**ME: EH-heheh N-no, of course not.**

**ERZA: It had better not be, otherwise I would do - and- an-**

**ME: ERZA!**

**ERZA: Kittypet14 does not own fairy tail, and if she did, there would be no juvia and lisanna - No offense**

**ME: and cue the applause.-sigh, that was a close one-**

**ME: I POSTED A POLL TO SEE WHO LUCY SHOULD KISS FIRST SO GO VOTE NOW! -Sits in a chair and waits-**


	4. kisses, perverts, and near death

** ME: Thanks to everyone who voted, -wink- Oh and Erza is scary, -FLASHBACK, shudder- so Gray is here today**

**GRAY: Who kisses Lucy first?**

**ME: Oh, wouldn't you want to know? -says dreamily-**

**GRAY: . . . TELL ME -Menacing glare-**

**ME: . . . No.**

**GRAY : -pulls up by back of shirt-**

**ME: You wouldn't hit a girl would you?**

**GRAY: . . Only for Lucy**

**ME: How romantic, -sees gray getting ready to hit- gyah! GRAY!**

**GRAY: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy tail, but does own her story, and takes credit for gray's underwear problem. -realizes what he said- I'LL KILL YOU!**

** ME: EEEEEP! Go onto the story, go go go GOOO!**

* * *

><p>The bottle was spun, and had landed on . . .Gray. Lucy blushed,and looked down. Gray slowly put his thumb on her chin, as if no one was glaring at him and slowly<p>

lifted her blushing face up, he stared at her big, brown eyes, and noticed his heart was hammering in his chest. He closed his eyes, and kissed her soft and warm

lips. he counted one, two, he felt her breathing was uneven,ten, eleven, her lips tasted like vanilla, so sweet, twenty three, twenty four, he peeked at her gorgeous

face, thirty, thirty one, he pulled away. His face turned scarlet red as he stared at her. someone cough, and laugh, oh yeah THEY were there. '' you guys can leave

if you want, or me and luce can go get a room.'' he said in an irritated tone. ''JUST SPIN THE GODDAMN BOTTLE!'' Natsu and Loke yelled, clearly annoyed. ''Fine,

fine. stupid crybaby's ruining the moment.'' Gray muttered. and thus, the spinning continues! The bottle has chosen . . . . . . . . Loke! Lucy got shy again and tried

to look down at her hands, but before she could do that, loke caught her lips, He noticed as he pulled her closer, her heart was racing. His breathing hitched as he

traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. By that time thirty four seconds had opened her mouth, but only to have her sweet angelic voice come

out thought Loke as she said '' loke, um, thirty seconds passed.'' He sighed regrettably as he pulled away. he was still hugging her.''Get THE HELL AWAY FROM

HER!'' Natsu said. Lucy looked at Gray who had pulled Loke, and realized he still had no pants probably doesn't notice, she thought as she giggled. the boys

looked at her. '' whats so funny? '' Gray still doesn't have any pants on!'' Gray blushed as he looked down. '' We noticed earlier when you were kissing Lucy.''

''Yeah , you looked like an idiot!'' Gray blushed, and said,'' don't you need to spin the bottle or something?'' he said as he got a blanket and covered himself up.

''Fine.'' Loke spun the bottle, and it landed on . . . Lucy, again. ''THATS NOT FAIR!''Natsu said. '' SHUT UPI CAN HEAR YOU, I'M TRYING TO RELAX!"" Erza yelled

'' shut up, erza's gonna ruin the game! -sigh-,i'll give you my turn, no wonder igneel left you, your such a crybaby.'' Lucy covered her ears expecting natsu to do

something worse than what he did. he stuck his tongue out.''Wha-'' Taking the chance of when Lucy opened her mouth, Natsu kissed her ,with his tongue. Lucy

gasped as Natsu explored her mouth. she tastes sweeter inside her mouth as he took his tongue out. twenty eight seconds had past. three more, and he pulled

away, gasping for air. '' Thats not fair, you used tongue!'' Gray shouted '' well it's not like she didn't enjoy it!'' they all looked at her, and asked '' Lucy, whose kiss

was better?'' Lucy blushed instantly, ''Um, we-well, Gray's kiss was really sweet. Loke's kiss was passionate, and Natsu kiss was unexpected.'' '' irefully liked them

all.'' they said ''its ok lucy.'' ''at least i saw her naked.'' Natsu mumbled. ''YOU WHAT!'' Gray and Loke shouted, '' THAT'S IT, I'M COMING IN THERE! Erza yelled. she ran out and equipped her armor, '' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT IN HERE?'' '' NATSU THE PERVERT SAID HE SAW LUCY NAKED!''

Erza turned to lucy,'' is that true?'' Lucy stuttered ''y-yeah, but its not what you think, he walked in on me in the shower once, but that was like, 7 months ago.'''

''NATSU!'' the three shouted. ''wh-what?'' he replied weakly '' I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!'' Erza yelled with fire in her eyes. Loke and Gray were mad, but

decided that facing Erza alone was enough, so Gray asked Lucy if he could have a tour of the house. ''sure.'' They walked away, not wanting to see Natsu being

gruesomely tortured.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Help, i've been threatened by Gray, -turns around to see gray-, HELP MEEE!<strong>

**GRAY:You will get no mercy.**

**ME: um, i let you kiss lucy first, so that should count for something, right? heh heh.**

**GRAY: . . . Yeah, but you made me embarrass myself in front of Lucy.**

**ME: -THINKING,THINKING, GOT IT!- GRAY! -Buys some time, runs to Lucy's house, drags Lucy to were Gray is standing-**

**GRAY: thank you for reading, please review! p.s I love you Lucy, will you marry me? Shit, i did it again!**

**ME: -standing behind Lucy, who is behind Gray-**

**GRAY: -turns around with anger- L-LUCY!**

**LUCY: Sorry Gray, I'm not sure about marriage. **

**GRAY: YOU LITTLE!**

**ME: Heh heh, -runs behind Lucy- HELP LUCY, GRAY'S GONNA KILL ME!**

**LUCY: Gray, what did she ever do to you? **

**GRAY: ARGH! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!**

** ME" bye!**


	5. Natsu

** ME: Thanks for the reviews! and since Gray has been threatening me, Natsu is here!**

**NATSU: Did he get mad cause you told him what a gross stripper he is?**

**ME: No, -sweat drop- i embarrassed him in front of Lucy.**

**NATSU: How? oh, wait, i was there, duh.**

**ME: -sigh- natsu.**

**NATSU: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail, if she did there would be all kinds of love triangles, squares, and circles.**

* * *

><p>After the tour, they realized all the screaming and shouting had stopped. ''Do you guys think Erza murdered Natsu?'' Gray asked. ''I don't know, you go check.''<p>

Lucy said. Gray got up and cautiously looked around the corner, he silently walked through the hallway,and saw erza in the kitchen eating cake, Gray didn't see

Natsu anywhere, so he asked '' Wh-where's Natsu?'' Erza looked at him and said '' He should be on a train, tied up - fire proof rope-, going to an amusement park

tomorrow where he has a free pass all day to any roller coaster, and he has to ride all of them.''WOW Gray thought good luck Natsu. '' Tell Lucy I'm going to buy

more cake.'' Gray just nodded. he went back to Lucy's room and just said ''Remind me to act extra cautious around Erza.'' Lucy and Loke didn't need to ask what

Erza did it was obvious, Natsu dreaded any type of transportation to the point of him thinking it was torture. ''Oh yeah, Loke, the mattress i ordered should be here

tomorrow, can you go pick it up?'' ''Sure Lucy, but i'd rather sleep with you.'' Gray just glared at him, ''- sigh - '' I'll be sleeping on the floor. Erza gets the bed,

remember?'' ''Oh yeah'' speaking of the bed arrangement, lucy was sleepy. ''-YAWN- i'm tired, LUCY said as she got under a blanket. ''I guess i''l go to sleep too.''

Gray and Loke got in the beds on both sides of Lucy. after an hour or two, Erza came into Lucy's room said''sorry for invading private space.'' as she got into Lucy's

bed. Natsu thought why? why? he was trying really hard not to throw up, erza had taped his mouth shut, so if he threw up, it would come out his nose, or he

would start choking.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: well, let's hope Natsu doesn't die, and while he's gone, there's supposed to be a surprise person to say the thing, -reads card- it's Gray, -realizes a minute later- AHHHHH! -Turns around to run away, comes face to face with Gray, turns the other way and tries to run-AAAHHH!<strong>

** GRAY:-Grabs back of shirt- Hey there, did you miss me?**

** ME: n-not really -CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING- Gray!**

** GRAY: Kittypet14 apologizes for the short chapter, but is very tired and would appreciate it if you review P.S surprises for Gray in next chapter if she's still alive to write it.**

**ME: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I PROMISE TO PUT LUCY IN WITH THE SURPRISE-she's already in it but he doesn't need to know-PLEASE, OR SHE'LL KNOW YOU KILLED ME, AND GET MAD.**

**GRAY: . . . . . . . FINE.**

**ME: THANK YOU THANK YOU -faints from near death experience-**


	6. Gray's painful, but blissful moment

** ME: Hi everyone, thank for your reviews! Loke is here today. -phew, no Gray or Erza! YAY!-**

**LOKE: Hi everyone, so, when can I have my part?**

**ME: what? Oh yeah, as a deal between me and Loke, he can have a surprise too for filling in for Gray. -turns to Loke,- it's gonna be in **

**the next chapter. But i don't have any ideas. If anyone has a good idea for some fluff for Loke and Lucy, please tell me! - doesn't want to have any ****more near death experiences-**

**LOKE: Yeah, and make it long, and have me savor it, and-**

**ME: OK, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Lucy had woken up early and as she heard the sound of light snoring, she got up silently, and got a black marker, and walked to the side of her bed and<p>

drew on Erza's face. a little bit more here, and , . . . . PERFECT! Lucy thought as she then drew on Gray's hands to make it look like he did it, and used her

camera to take a picture. She woke Gray up, knowing he would still be half asleep and wouldn't remember, asked'' Gray, whats your profile password on the Fairy

Tail website? I want to you add me as a friend.'' Gray, not realizing that he had already added her, just said'' Gray124.'' she smiled, and told him to go back to

sleep. then she logged on as Gray and uploaded Erza's picture on the home page. she smirked as she saw the picture come up, and under it it said _uploaded by _

_Gray._After she washed her hands to get rid of the evidence, she went into the kitchen to make some breakfast to make it look like she had gotten up.

She then decided to wet her hair a little to make it seem like she took a shower too. she was almost finished as she heard a scream, coming

from Gray - he knew someone would get another near death experience- , a fit of laughter coming from Loke and a yell from Erza who Lucy guessed hadn't seen

her face yet.''Quit screaming i'm trying to sleep here!'' Lucy ran into her room, feigning innocence, and asked '' What happened?'' her eyes travelled around till

they saw Erza pulling the blanket over her head saying, I'm going to sleep for a couple more minutes.'' Loke said'' Erza, someone drew on your face, and, and-"

He couldn't stop laughing. Erza got up quickly and went into the bathroom to see that someone had drawn a mustache a uni brow, and and more facial hair. She

tried getting it off with a washcloth, but it would just smear, making it worse. She ran out and demanded to know who did this.'' WHO THE HELL WOULD WRITE

ON MY FACE? SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!'' They all showed her their hands, and when she saw Grays hands, smeared with black, she politely asked Lucy and Loke to

exit the room.'' Just don't break anything.'' Loke said sarcastically as we walked to the kitchen where I gave him a plate of pancakes, and we began discussing

the weather, and how the rain stopped.

Natsu would've taken Erza full on instead of this, this torture. they had at least untied him, and he thought the torture was over, until they brought him to an

amusement park. ''One more ride.'' He said as he finished throwing up in the trash can. Why didn't he stop? cause Erza would give him an even more difficult time

if the park supervisors told her that he skipped. So it was easier. He dreaded the next ride, he had a habit that seemed bad in this situation, He always saved the

worst for last. He slowly made his way to the roller coaster. They always gave him the front seat, so no one would ride with him, fearing to get thrown up on. He

groaned as they strapped him in.

Lucy said '' Loke, it's almost time to go pick up your mattress, maybe Erza can go with you and carry the mattress?'' Erza was still mad and had FINALLY gotten

the black ink off, and Gray was still being beat up. '' You know, to give Gray a break.'' Loke nodded, and knocked on the door, and stared in shock as Erza still had a

dark aura around her, even though she had been beating him for two hours.''U-um, Erza can you come with me to get my mattress in town?'' Erza nodded, she

needed to blow off some steam. after they left, Lucy walked to her room with a first aid kit. ''Gray?'' she called out, and heard a weak reply coming from under

her bed. She ran over quickly and looked under her bed, she was horrified. There were bruises and cuts, and some blood. Gray had enough pranks she thought as

she helped him crawl out. She told him to lay his head on her lap. At least I get something out of this he thought. Lucy wiped up the blood, and treated the cuts.

it isn't that bad she thought when she felt Gray trying to sit up. '' Gray, just relax.'' He sighed, and got up anyway'' I'm trying to Thank you.'' He said as he kissed

her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Lucy couldn't think. his lips are surprisingly soft, a little cold, but warm somehow. His hand snaked around her waist, sending

shivers down her spine as he pulled her closer. She couldn't do anything, she was powerless. He pulled away to breath. Did he just do that? He looked at Lucy

who's face was red, Yes he did. He heard the door open, and looked to see Loke who was helping Erza with the mattress. He saw Lucy get up quickly and said'' I , I

um, need to go um, help. she said as she dashed out the door. He sighed as he could still taste her, and crawled back under the bed before Erza could see him he

spent the next two hours thinking about the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong> ME: Did you like it? Who knew Gray could be romantic? -turns faces Gray-<strong>

** GRAY:Of course I'm romantic in front of Lucy!**

** ME: Awwww,**** how sweet! -Gets out video camera without Gray noticing-**

** GRAY: I love her so i have to be romantic so i can express my feelings clearly. -Looks away blushing-**

** ME: -This is great footage, Gray looks so cute and childlike when he's blushing- **

** GRAY: . . . isn't Loke supposed to be here?**

** ME: He can come later, gotta go show this to lucy! **

** GRAY: -Sees camera- Don't you dare**

** ME: -already running- Gray!**

** Gray Kittypet14 would appreciate reviews, and welcomes any kind of suggestions. Huh, she didn't make me say anything**

** ME: -shouts while running to Lucy's house- I FELT BAD ABOUT THAT THING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER! Lucy! look at what Gray said!**

** ~~To be continued~~**


	7. Natsu returns

**ME: As you can,-pant- see, I'm still trying to get to Lu- GAH! LET ME GO!**

**GRAY: NO! give-pant- me the tape! **

**ME: -Kicks Gray and runs- NEVER! LUUCYY!**

**LUCY: -Freaks out seeing me and Gray running straight towards her- W-wha-**

**ME: -Turns right, causing Gray to fall on Lucy- Lucy! Hurry up, I need to show you something!**

**GRAY: -Gets up, and helps Lucy up- NO!**

**ME: -Kicks Gray in the shins, and grabs Lucy-**

**LUCY: Gray, are you ok? -Yells as I'm pulling her into her house-**

**ME: -FINALLY gets Lucy in her house, and puts the DVD in-**

**GRAY: YOU LITTLE BRAT! -Runs into Lucy's house, but only to see, . . . . . . . **

** ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

**P.S I do not own Fairy Tail. use if I did, it would probably be more of a love story.. **

* * *

><p>What the hell was that? Lucy thought later that night while she was taking a bath. Gray, how do i feel about him? wait, he hasn't even told me how he feels, so<p>

it's like he confessed to me back there. Hmm what should i do in a situation like this? She then got out of the bath and dried forgot to get pajamas

before she got in, so she was only in a towel. She quietly closed the door, and went to her dresser. she grabbed her pajamas and turned around to see Loke

staring at her. ''What? I just came to get my pajamas;'' She said as he walked closer. She realized something, '' Loke, are you Blushing?'' He blushed even more,

and said ''You better, um g-go into the the, um ,bathroom. Before any anyone sees you only in a uh, uh towel.'' He turned her around and quickly ushered her

into the bathroom and closed the door. ''What was that?'' she asked as she pit her pajamas on

DAMN IT, DAMN DAMN Loke thought as he went to his bathroom to get some toilet paper to stop his nose bleed that he had gotten after he closed Lucy's

door. What a good time to lose your cool, and stutter he thought as he remembered how he stuttered, and made a fool of himself in front of Lucy. He sighed as

he laid on his new bed. When they were putting it in his room, Lucy was acting weird. She stuttered, and would daydream in the middle of doing something.

Something had happened. Gray was the only one there when they left. What had he done? Loke thought as he searched for Gray.

Gray was in Lucy's study and he happened to be thinking about the kiss. He thought back to when her face was flushed after he kissed her. She had acted weird

after that. Gray sighed. What was wrong? Was it really that weird for a guy that likes her to kiss her suddenly? Well, yeah, but she acted like she hadn't known

He liked her that way. THAT WAS IT! He hadn't confessed to her yet. He forgot all about that. He would do it tomorrow, he thought when suddenly, he saw Loke

walking towards him. '' What did you do to Lucy?'' Loke asked '' Nothing, just thanked her for bandaging up the wounds I got from Erza.''Gray said as he

wondered what he had did to get her so mad. '' How exactly did you thank her?'' Loke asked through clenched teeth. ''I-'' Gray was interrupted as they heard

a crash from the living room they ran in there, and saw Lucy under Natsu, who was saying something about how she had to protect him from Erza.

Lucy had gotten out of the bathroom, and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. She was going to make spaghetti. She had all the ingredients ready when

she heard the front door open. She expected to see Erza, but saw Natsu instead. He was pale, and looked like he was hungry. She remembered he hadn't eaten

for a whole day, and was probably staving after he had thrown up so much. He leapt towards her, saying '' Lucy! protect me from Erza next time, it was zoo

horrible! she tied happy up, and she said she would give him back when she feels like it and, she made me ride n all the roller coasters.'' He said as he knocked

them both down. ''Hey ,to come to think of it, I haven't seen Happy yet, where is he?'' she said as she looked behind Natsu. '' Erza took him away, and said that

he would probably make the situation worse if when we tired to apologize you, and one of Happy's comments would make you more mad. So she said until the

situation was stable, he would stay with Charle.'' Natsu said as he buried his head in her neck. Lucy realized that Loke and Gray were standing in the hallway.

she whispered to Natsu'' You better get up off me, Gray and Loke are here.'' He looked at them and stuck his tongue out and hugged Lucy this,

Loke and Gray ran towards him, and tried to pry him off of Lucy. He wouldn't budge, so lucy said '' Natsu, if you won't get off, then I can't make dinner.'' He got

up, and allowed Lucy to get up. She sighed out of relieve that it was over. Natsu was heavy. As she started to make spaghetti, she was surprised to feel a pair of

warm arms snake themselves around her waist she turned to look at Natsu who said in a seductive voice'' Lucy, I haven't seen you for a day, so how can you

expect me to leave you alone the rest of the night?'' Feeling his breath on her neck, her face flushed. Hearing that coming from Natsu surprised Gray, but made

him more angry. How dare that stupid idiot make a move on Lucy when he hadn't even confessed yet! He and Loke exchanged glances, and nodded, they ran

toward Natsu, and grabbed him from behind Natsu was surprised, but tightened his grip on Lucy's petite waist, causing the four to fall. Lucy had a pot full of

water in her hand when they fell, causing her to spill it on herself. That was it. '' I am going to go take a shower, again, so you three make supper!'' The boys

just stared and nodded. SHe looked down and saw that her pink pajama shirt was see through now, and they could see her white bra. she flushed in

embarrassment and just walked angrily to her room. Leaving the three boys who had nosebleeds on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY: NOOOOO! <strong>

**ME: -smirks- It seems like I have won this round.**

**LUCY: . . . . .**

**GRAY: I'll get you you little brat! **

**ME: -Hides behind Lucy, and whispered- , he reeaalllyy liiiiiiiiikes you.**

**LUCY: -face is red- **

**GRAY: -Sees Lucy's face and says- I, uh I have to uh**

**ME: -Whispers in Grays ear**

**GRAY: I have to go say the review thing.- walks out-**

**ME: Gray.**

**GRAY: -outside- Kittypet14 appreciates reviews thanks for reading.**


	8. A decision

**ME: I have decided to have Happy do the disclaimer thing, cause he hasn't had a turn yet, and he can't harm me**

**HAPPY: Do I get paid for this?**

**ME: No, but since this you're a talking blue cat, I'll pay you in fish as long as you do a good job, and are focused when I say the catchphrase tha- Happy!**

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail, and if she did, she would do, . . something awesome**

**ME: Good -Throws fish and checks off talking blue cat on supplies need to take over world-**

**HAPPY: On with the story Nya!**

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the pool of blood on the floor, the three proceeded to the kitchen where the ingredients for spaghetti. ''How do<p>

you make spaghetti?'' Natsu asked. Gray and Loke looked at each other and shrugged. ''Lets make something else.'' they looked

around, and found three packages of ramen noodles. '' Let's make this.'' Natsu said as he held up the package. ''Sure.'' an with

that, they started on their task.

Lucy sighed as she got out of the shower. The nerve of them! She changed into her blue pajamas with stars and walked out and

saw the three perverts eating ramen noodles. '' Hey guys.'' She said as she grabbed a bowl, an scraped the remains of the food

into the bowl. There barely was enough for her. The boys were amazingly quiet. ''Why are you guys all eating quietly? usually

you guys are fighting.'' She said as she sat down and started eating. She realized that they had gotten up and grabbed some

tissues. What the hell was going on?

Loke, Gray, Natsu had thought about what happened with the water and Lucy's see through shirt when she asked. They sat back

down as Lucy stared weirdly at them and the blood stained tissues in their noses. they continued eating as if nothing had

happened. Gray was the first to finish, then Natsu and Loke , leaving Lucy alone at the table, wondering what happened. They

sat in the living room and watched TV. Natsu realized he still wanted to be near Lucy since he hadn't seen her all yesterday. She

was the only thing that made him endure the torture. He got up saying he was going to the bathroom so Gray and Loke wouldn't

be suspicious. He followed Lucy into her room and silently locked the door so Gray and Loke wouldn't invade his time alone with

Lucy. He heard Lucy gasp as he put his hands around her waist. This feels so right as he thought, as placed his head on her

shoulder. She turned around and asked'' Natsu, what are you doing?'' ''Just spending time with you.'' ''Yeah well, I still haven't

forgiven you yet so-'' Natsu kissed her. His lips were hot, he kissed her with a passion, that Lucy interoperated as I'm sorry. She

still wouldn't forgive him, she wouldn't act like one of the ditzy heroines she read about in her romance novels, who would kiss

and forgive just like that. She thought I'm getting a lot of surprise kisses this week. He pulled away, and saw he got the reaction

that he feared. She was standing there, and instead of a blush on her face, she had a pokerface on. ''You know, I'm surprised

that you would take me for one who forgives easily.'' She said with a glare. She turned him around, and unlocked the door as she

walked out with him. ''There, now go watch TV. You still have a prank you know. the punishment Erza gave you was your fault so

it doesn't count.'' She said as she walked to her office to go work on her novel. Natsu was surprised, but did as she said. He

smiled and thought there are always more chances you know Lucy, the night is still young, or something like that.

Erza walked in and she was tired, she saw the three boys watching TV, and proceeded to Lucy's room. as soon as she hit the bed,

she was out.

Lucy missed the guild as she instantly thought of Levy when she started writing. She smiled as she thought that she would see

them after the payback, but did she really need to have revenge? She didn't know. So she did something that she always did in

a situation like this. She wrote what happened so far, and treated it like a book, she read it and thought the girl shouldn't put

them through such harsh punishment. She decided to go back to the guild as she looked at her now bare hand, she missed the

pink stamp. She would go back tomorrow she decided.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: How was that? Tell me what you think -Faces an angry Natsu-<strong>

**NATSU: Why did you make me go on those stupid rides? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I THREW UP?**

**ME: N-no not r-really,-looks behind Natsu- H-Happy? a little help?**

**NATSU: HA like Happy would li****sten to you**

**HAPPY: -Picks up Natsu- Kittypet14 would appreciate reviews thanks for reading!**

**NATSU: Happy, what are you doing?**

**HAPPY: Sorry Natsu, I'm being paid in fish. Flies Natsu to the door-**

**NATSU: Oh ok.**

**ME: Writes note to self, Get better security. -throws happy a fish-**

**HAPPY: Review! ~Nya~ **


	9. Rock, paper, scissors

** ME: Hi everyone! How's my story so far? I asked Happy to be a security guard too -throws fish-**

** HAPPY: I get an extra fish everyday ~Nya!~**

**ME: That's nice Happy -says as checking off personal security guard- AHEM, HAPPY!**

**HAPPY: Oh yeah, Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail if she did, then, Charle and me would get married , right?**

**ME: Suure. ok, on with the story.**

**Happy: Yes!**

* * *

><p>The three boys that were watching TV looked up when Lucy walked in and stood in front of the TV and said ''I have decided to go to Fairy Tail, and Forgive you guys<p>

without any punishment, Gray, sorry that tomorrow everyone will laugh at you and no one will have the guts to laugh at Erza, so Natsu you're forgiven.'' Gray just

sat there, in shock that she was being blunt, and slightly mad at Lucy, but at least she had stopped early, and he had gotten to kiss her so it was okay. Natsu

smiled brightly and said ''So I can stay with you all night, and you won't get mad?'' She sighed an replied '' Sure, as long as you don't do anything perverted.'' Loke

sat there, and suddenly said ''Lucy are you sure?'' he asked with concerned eyes. ''Yeah, I'm sure I can face them.'' ''No, not that, I was talking about Natsu.'' she

looked surprised, then laughed, with her sweet bell like voice and said '' If it makes you feel any better Loke, then I'll stay here and watch TV with you guys.'' She

then sat on the couch with Loke on her left, Gray on her right, and Natsu in front of her. So many choices she thought, as she sleepily closed her eyes and slept.

Loke felt something suddenly fall on his shoulder, and looked to his right to see Lucy, who was fast asleep. He remained quiet, not wanting Gray or Natsu to

interrupt this chance to look at Lucy's face, wanting to etch the beautiful sight forever in his mind. He noticed how long her eyelashes were, as they cast a shadow

on her face when they were closed. He looked at The blonde, slightly curly locks of hair, that framed her face perfectly, his eyes looked at her pale, soft face, and his

eyes moved down to her lips. they looked warm, and were a soft pink, that was tempting him to kiss her. He glanced at Gray and Natsu, who were occupied

watching TV. He took the chance, and slowly moved his face closer to the sleeping angel's and their lips touched. He closed his eyes, as he counted down the

seconds till they noticed, and licked her lips. she's a heavy sleeper, either that or she had a rough day. He had gotten up to twelve seconds. Lucky, he thought,

when someone pulled the back of his shirt causing him to fall backwards, and Lucy to hit the armrest. Her eyes fluttered open, and she said with a soft voice '' I'm

going to bed in your room loke, since I can't sleep here, and Erza's in my bed.'' She got up slowly and walked silently to his room. When Gray and Natsu were sure

that Lucy was in his room, they said angrily '' What were you doing while she was sleeping?'' ''Nothing, why don't you mind your own business?'' ''Lucy is my

business.'' They all glared at each other when a sleepy Erza came into the kitchen and started eating cake. She said ''Since a certain incident has happened'' glares

at Gray'' you guys will go sleep in Loke's room, now get out of the living room, and go to bed.'' she said, not realizing Lucy was in Loke's room. They happily obliged,

and Gray whispered '' We'll continue later.'' They opened the door to see that Lucy was on the edge of the bed facing the wall. Her petite body didn't take up much

space. ''How are we going to do this?'' They decided to play rock paper scissors. Who will win?

* * *

><p><strong>ME: How was it? I didn't know who should lay in the bed with Lucy, two people can sleep on the side of her, but if you want one, then vote now!<strong>

** HAPPY: Yeah, vote now ~Nya~**

**ME: You know, at this point, I'm usually threatened, so today must be a lucky day.**

** HAPPY: Review please!**

**ME: AND CUE THE APPLAUSE! **


	10. Apologies and forgiveness

**ME: Yay! You readers have voted, and here is the story, Happy!**

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail, On with the story!**

**ME: -Throws fish- Well said.**

* * *

><p>Natsu scowled as Gray ad Loke smirked at him when they got in bed with Lucy, who was sleeping peacefully. Natsu sighed as he laid at the end of the bed on the<p>

floor. Loke wrapped his arms securely around her, and told Gray '' Lucy's mine.'' Gray just hugged her arm, and said ''In your dreams.'' Lucy, murmured something

that they couldn't hear, and decided to sleep. They all fell asleep in content, Natsu too, for he had a plan tomorrow.

Lucy woke up, and felt something on both sides of her, and was surprised to see Loke and Gray both clinging on her arm. She silently, and gently got her arms out

of their grasp. She almost tripped over Natsu on her way out. She walked in her room to find that Erza was still sleeping. Lucy got on her usual attire, and went to

go make some pancakes. seeing as it was already nine, she went to Loke's room to wake up the boys. ''Natsu, Loke, Gray, Wake up!'' They looked at her sleepily,

and Gray was the only one who wouldn't get up. '' Fine, you can go wake up Erza when we leave.'' Lucy said as she went to go serve breakfast while Gray was up

following her. After they ate, they ''tried'' to unsuccessfully wake up Erza, who threatened to kill them if they kept on pestering her. So they set off towards the

guild. Lucy was occupied with trying to help Natsu, who looked a little smug towards Gray and Loke. They just stared angrily out the window, as Lucy innocently

suggested that he put his head on her lap. He glanced at Gray and Loke, who were glaring at him. He slowly put his head down on Lucy's lap, as she began

running her fingers through her hair. He was in heaven, he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep in and Loke just scoffed. Lucy was getting tired herself, Trying to

help Natsu get over his motion sickness was tough, and it was even harder getting him to get on the train. She yawned, and Gray, who was sitting next to her,

- Natsu was on the floor in front of her- said '' You can lay on my shoulder if you want Lucy.'' She smiled and said ''Thanks Gray.'' and she leaned on his shoulder,

and kept her hand on Natsu's head, afraid he'll wake up if she moved even slightly. Loke just stared at Lucy's face again, and glared at Gray occasionally. They

arrived after a couple of minutes. Lucy and Natsu both woke up at the same time, and Natsu got up and said '' Come on Lucy! Let's go see the guild!'' Natsu

practically dragged her over to the guild. Lucy fidgeting her with her shirt, when Loke grabbed her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him,

thanking him for being there, and she opened the door. She saw shocked faces, and some were already crying. Mira and Levi were the first ones to come up , or

ran up to her and Cried ''LUCY! we''re sorry!'' They started crying and hugging her, and soon they were all apologizing. She gave them a reassuring smile, and said,

''It's okay, I came here to join the guild again.'' She then asked Mira where master was. '' Oh, he went off somewhere on important business, he said he'll be back

in a couple of days.'' Mira said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, '' Lucy,you can stay here though, and plus, I want to know whats going on with you and the

three behind you.'' She said with a grin. Lucy felt her face warm up, and noticed Natsu, Gray, and Loke were still behind her. The guild went silent, waiting for her

answer. Gray saw how nervous Lucy was, and decided to speak up '' We three are in love with Lucy.'' he declared, and instantly got embarrassed as Mira pulled

Lucy to the bar, and demanded to know the details, and all the guys were laughing at Gray's sudden outburst of affection. The rest of the day, the girls were in a

corner, bombarding Lucy with questions, and The boys were in another corner making fun of Gray, Loke, and Natsu. Then Lisanna walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: I had trouble coming up with this part, so suggestions are appreciated. Oh, and what do you think Natsu's plan is? heh mysterious.<strong>

**HAPPY: I don't know, but, when am I gonna get to see Lucy?**

**ME: How cute, you can see her in the next chapter. Happy.**

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 appreciates reviews, so please review ~Nya!~**

**ME: Two days, no threatening, yay! AND CUE THE APPLAUSE!**


	11. Lisanna's outburst

** ME: The suspense is filling the air, like on a rainy day, were the scent of rain, is so clear that it is inevitable that rain will fall, and -**

**HAPPY: Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Lisanna as she made her way to an empty table. They continued their conversations, and Lisanna, upon hearing that Lucy has THREE guys<p>

going after her, got up and walked towards Lucy. When she got there, she slapped her and said '' Just cause Natsu likes you, doesn't mean that you have to act like

a slut, and attract everyones attention!''

Lucy was on the floor in shock, but she wasn't going to be weak this time, so she replied ''I am not a slut, and I do not want

everyones attention, but part of the reason that I came here was to find out why you did that, did I ever do anything to you?'' Lucy said as she stood up. Lisanna

just pushed her back down, and angrily yelled ''YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!'' Lisanna tried to hit her, Mira held her back, and said '' Lisanna, even though you

are my sister, Lucy is our family too. It was Natsu's choice. You shouldn't take it out on Lucy.'' Lisanna had finally calmed down, and Mira took her into the other

room. Lucy sighed, and got up. ''I think I'll go home now.'' Levy said ''Wait, you have a bruise on your cheek.'' Immediately, Loke,Gray,and Natsu surrounded her,

making sure she was Ok. Gray put his hand on her bruise softly, and used it like ice. ''Couldn't you just make ice?'' Levy asked Gray smirked and replied ''Yeah, but

I wouldn't be able to do this.'' He tried to kiss her, but kissed Loke's hand instead, as Loke blocked it. ''EW!'' Gray said as he ran to the bathroom to wash his lips.

''Lucy, have you had to deal with this for three days?'' Levy asked. ''Yes, and it doesn't help that they were staying the nights over too.'' Lucy said, not realizing hat

they took it a different meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Sorry I have to cut it short, I have to go somewhere today, and I wanted to update, I''ll continue the rest later. Happy. -throws fish-<strong>

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 appreciates reviews, and asks you not to get mad at her for cutting today short. Review Nya!**


	12. Happy's reunion

**ME: Since everyone is asking for different pairings, I think I'll do alternative endings, but as always, I'll leave it up to you readers. Happy!**

**HAPPY: Review, and my part is coming up! ~Nya~**

* * *

><p>Lucy realized what she had said, and immediately regretted it. Levy just gasped, and her face went red, and everyone gaped at them. ''I didn't mean it like THAT.''<p>

Lucy said, trying to explain that nothing happened. She sighed as they teased her, and said '' It's getting late, We need to catch the train.'' She said as she stood up

''I'll come back tomorrow though.'' She said cheerfully when she saw the faces of her friends. Lucy walked out of the guild with Gray, Loke, and Natsu as they

tailed behind her. ''Oh yeah, Happy is supposed to be at Lucy's house when we get back.'' Natsu said,trying to distract them as he was planning to slip away and

walk to Lucy's house instead of going on the train. He decided to stay, when he thought about what Lucy had did last time. He excitedly got on the train, and when

the train lurched forward, he eagerly put his head on Lucy's lap. Lucy was surprised, but she would do anything in order to stop Natsu from throwing up. Natsu

went into an immediate peaceful sleep as Lucy ran her fingers through his pink fluffy hair. Natsu woke up arubtly as he felt the train stop. He hurriedly grabbed

Lucy's hand and ran to her house. He didn't even realize that Lucy was gasping for breath. He opened the door, and Lucy saw Happy, who was sitting on the couch,

Immediately fly straight to Lucy's chest. She hugged him back as he said ''I missed you sooooo much lucy!'' She walked to the couch, and said ''I missed you too

Happy.'' Happy looked up at her and said '' So who did you choose?'' Lucy stared at him, completely confused. ''What do you mean who did I choose?'' Happy just

looked at her and said ''Gray, Loke ,or Natsu?'' Lucy, who barely realized what he had meant, and blushed furiously. ''I-I don't know what you are talking about,

now, how about some fish?'' Lucy said as she sweetly faked a smile. Happy who had already went to the refrigerator at the mention of fish, said ''I think you should

choose Natsu, cause then, you'd be able to live at our house, buy food, and clean.'' She just shot him a murderous glare, and stomped angrily to her room, pausing

to say to Happy ''I am NOT going to be a maid for a stupid blue talking cat!'' The three boys shook their heads, and Natsu said ''Thats EXACTLY why Erza tied you

up, and left you with Charle.'' Happy was confused, and Lucy came out of her room and went into her study, muttering something about Erza and her sleeping.

Happy came up to the three boys who were still at the door, and said ''Which one of you has gotten the farthest with Lucy?'' They blushed, and ignored Happy, and

sat down to watch TV. Happy just went back to eating fish, wondering what the heck happened while he was at Charles house.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: That was sooooo perverted of you<strong>

**HAPPY: What?**

**ME: Oh never mind. -spots Lucy in the corner of eye, with a murderous glare,- and says Erza!**

**ERZA: Yes?**

**ME: I spot one of my many haters over there. If you could so kindly escort her out?**

**ERZA: -Nods, and walks over to lucy, who is surprised, and carries her out-**

**HAPPY: I didn't know you had Erza working for you too**

**ME: Yeah, -Hands Erza cake- You'd be surprised what people want to be paid in these days. Happy.**

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 appreciates reviews. Don't forget to say if you want a alternative story or not. Review.**


	13. She chooses   ?

** ME: Everyone, thanks for the reviews! I was so happy when I read them. -ahem- Happy!**

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting quietly, watching TV when he realized he had completely forgotten about his plan. He got up, whispered something to Happy, who had just<p>

nodded and flew into Lucy's study. Lucy just scowled at him when he sat on her desk in front of her. ''Lucy, I'm sowwy.'' Happy said with puppy, Er, kitty eyes. Lucy

looked at him for a moment and sighed '' Fine I forgive you, what else do you want? or was that all?'' Happy flew up, and sat on her head and before she could

protest said ''What do you think of Natsu?'' Lucy was taken aback by Happy's question. Happy noticed that she was spacing out, said ''Hello? Lucy you still there?''

Lucy said ''Yeah, um, about Natsu,well, he he's caring, and kind, but really dense.'' Happy said ''Oh'' and flew out of the room. Natsu was waiting in the kitchen,

eager to hear what Lucy said. ''Well, what did she say?'' Natsu said as Happy sat on the table. ''She said something about being nice or something. Oh yeah! and

she mentioned something about being dense.'' Happy said as he looked proud that he remembered. Natsu put his head down on the table, and sighed. What did

she mean by dense? and he was just nice? He pondered about this while Happy was eating fish again.

Lucy was still confused as to why Happy asked such a personal question, then left suddenly. She sighed. Oh well, Happy was Happy. Her thoughts tracked back to

the events that had happened that day. Lisanna. the name was just a friends name before, but now, she didn't have a slightest idea to what it meant to her

anymore. Who knew Gray was brave enough to confess his feelings to everyone in the guild. Wait, he actually loved her? Just the thought of Gray loving her made

her blush crazily. Three guys? Really? She knew she would have to make a decision soon. It was probably too soon. But even though she just barely realized her

feelings, It had only been three days. How do you fall in love in three days? Maybe they already loved her before. Ugh this made her sound as dense as Natsu. She

wondered about this while, little did she know that the three boys were fighting about her.

Gray knew something was up when Happy came back out of Lucy's study, and said something to Natsu, who put his head down on the table. He walked over and

said to Natsu ''Did Lucy say that you were too dense or stupid hot head?'' Natsu looked at him and glared ''What would you know icicle head? You already probably

got turned down by her!'' Loke, who's eyes were averted from the TV were sparked with intreats. He walked over to them and said ''What makes you so sure that

she would choose you? It's so obvious that she would choose me.'' The three then got into a heated argument.

Lucy heard shouting in the living room and rushed out of her study to find the three boys glaring at each other intensely. They spotted her, and rushed over. ''Lucy!

which one of us do you like, or love?'' Lucy was surprised, she was shocked. She thought that they would be fighting over something stupid. She blushed, and

stuttered ''The The p-person th-that I li-like is ,uh-'' She couldn't say it. they were staring at her intensely. She ran off, and ran into her study. She immediately

crouched under the desk so she could hide. They came in soon after. ''Lucy, we're sorry for asking you so suddenly.'' She looked at their feet from under the desk.

''N-no you guys have the right to know. You guys have been patiently waiting all this time. the person that I like is. . .

* * *

><p><strong>ME: OH MY GOSH! The suspense! I'll update sometime later, sorry I have to go somewhere. Happy<strong>

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 LOVES your reviews, so review.**


	14. Gray's ending REWRITTEN

**ME: I'm sorta sad that my first story is coming to an end, but happy at the **

**same time!**

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 does not own fairy tail. She wishes she did though.**

**ME: You bet I do.**

* * *

><p>''Is, uh, give me one moment, this is very sudden.'' Lucy said, looking<p>

apologetic. They walked out. Now, how do I Do I do this? Lucy thought, not wanting to hurt her closest friends

feelings. She sighed, Mama, how will I decide?

Meanwhile

The three boys sat in silence, and finally Loke said '' You know, we are putting her in a hard position, I already

know who she likes, so come on Natsu.'' Natsu stared at Loke, clearly confused. Loke sighed ''You dolt, Lucy

loves Gray.'' He said this with a slight hint of pain in his voice. Natsu sat there, still not comprehending. Loke

sighed, and said once again ''Please, Natsu don't make this hard for Lucy.'' Natsu, finally getting it, solenmly

stood up and walked out calmly. He had understood, Lucy would just feel really guilty and sad if she saw him

after she confessed. Gray, just sat there not believing what Loke had said. How could Lucy ever love someone

like him? Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Lucy emerged from her study, with tears threatening to

spill over her eyes. She looked up, and was surprised to see Gray sitting there, alone. ''Where did Natsu and uh

Loke go?'' Gray stood up suddenly, and said ''They left, because apparently they think that someone as beautiful

and stuff as you would actually love me instead.'' Lucy blushed a pretty crimson red, and said ''They aren't wrong

all the time you know.'' Gray just gaped up at her, he was expecting her to laugh and agree with him, but he

thought he heard her say something entirely different. ''What did you say?'' Lucy just stared at him, and said

''You idiot, I said I love you.'' He was shocked, to think that this, this beautiful blushing girl of his dreams could

actually love him? ''I love you too.'' How he managed to get those words out, he did not know, but soon he didn't

care. He stepped forward and embraced her. She felt warm, and he felt slightly warm. One question still urked

her, How did you fall in love in 7 days?At the next moment, she didn't care, for Gray had placed his lips on hers.

She kissed him back, with the same eagerness he had started to feel. Soon, they stopped for air. ''I love

you.'' She felt him smile, and he said ''I love you more.'' She sighed in conent, she would let him win, this round.

She was simply to happy to argue. They stayed like that for who knows how long, but they didn't care, they had

each other.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: How was that for Gray's ending? Next it will be Loki's turn. On the <strong>

**other hand, some stupid person, who I will not bother mentioning has sold **

**the laptop that I usually use, so it will be hard to update without a **

**computer. I'm typing the story at a secure location with no idiots. It will be **

**hard to come here everyday, but I'll do my best. Twice a week is all I have **

**to offer. sorry, Happy. -throws fish-  
><strong>

**HAPPY: Kittypet14 appreciates reviews. -chomp- **


	15. Loke's ending

**ME: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have had to deal with reality, and stupid idiots. The only good thing **

**they are are good for is inspiration. I'm going to write a storry off of my ''Love'' problems soon, but I **

**wanted to finish this first. So sorry if I said to much. HAPPY!**

**HAPPY: NYA! I'm BACK! Oh yeah. . . .Kittypet14 does not own Fairy tail, if she did, she would have Gralu, **

**NaLu, and Lolu on every page, and would probably ruin the whole manga.**

**ME; Yeah, and thats why I do not own Faiy Tail. By the way, I LOVE THE 1st THEME SONG! Just had to get **

**that out, now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat there, what could she do? She knew that Loke had been there for her, and would always be there. She<p>

knew that she loved him, so why was it so hard to tell him? She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, they

were always there for her, but Loke was, something, something, she couldn't put it in words. She decided to go

out there, They had waited long enough. She gulped as she opened the door to her three most important

people. They saw the distraught look on her face, and felt bad for putting her in this postion. She whispered

''Gray, Natsu, I'm so sorry.'' Tears poured down her face as shocked expressions went through out the room.

They really didn't want to make themselves or Lucy uncomfortable, so they left silently, needing time alone. Loke

quickly hugged her, and took her to the spirit plane. ''Are you okay Lucy?'' He felt her nod, and she looked up,''

I love you, loke, I wanted the confession to be a little more than this, but I didn't want to hurt Gray's and Natsu's

feelings, but, but-'' Loke gently placed his lips on hers. ''I love you too, I was so nervous that you wouldn't feel

the same way.'' She smiled, and kissed his cheek. ''Thank you for always being there Loke, I have one favor to

ask, can you stay with me forever?'' She blushed, she sounded, so, so childish, but she did want him near her

forever. She loved him. Loke, said in a confident voice ''Of course I will my princess.'' Lucy laughed and said ''One

more thing, no more corny love lines.'' They both laughed about that. They soon fell asleep, well Lucy fell asleep

while Loke was enjoying the happiest day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: How was that? I am really supposed to be a die hard Gralu and Nalu fan, but Loke is soo sweet to Lucy.<strong>

**HAPPY: While my boss is daydreaming about her three favorite couples, Review, and Get a lot of love from **

**None other than ME! nya~**


	16. Natsu's ending

**ME: Sorry for being overly dramatic, but since this is the last chapter, Gray and I have decided to put our **

**differences aside, and so all of the characters will be here. Do not fear for my health, I have Erza right **

**here, and my flying blue cat, Happy.**

**GRAY: I only agreed to this because Lucy is here.**

**ME: Oh my, the story still continues outside of the story, even after it's almost finished.**

**NATSU: LUCY? where are you!**

**LUCY: I'm right here you idiot, no need to yell in my ear. **

**LOKE: Soo, Lucy, how did you like the Fanfiction?**

**LUCY: No comment.**

**GRAY: Hey, what are THEY doing here? -points at Natsu and Loke-**

**ME: Gray, you really need to learn to listen better, I said ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE HERE.**

**GRAY: Whatevs, so why does Natsu's ending go last?**

**ME:I don't know, Lucy's relationship with Natsu started the whole thing, so I thought it would be better if **

**they finished it, so yeah. On with the story, but first, Everyone, disclaimer please!**

**EVERYONE: Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail, if she did, Well, we don't like to think about that, but she **

**doesn't so, yeah.**

**NATSU: She doesn't own it, so everythings okay, I repeat, Everything is okay.**

* * *

><p>Natsu decided he loved Lucy much more than he had originally thought, and he wasn't going to let her go. Even<p>

if she doesn't choose him, he was going down with a fight. He suddenly got up, and opened Lucy's study door.

Lucy looked up in surprise, she had tears in her eyes. ''Natsu, wha-'' Natsu embraced her tightly and saud

''Lucy, I'm so sorry for what happened with Lissana, I had you, then I wenta nd did someting stupid, but Luce, I

just want you to know that I love you.'' He stared at her, she stared back, ad then Gray and Loke came in, and

Gray said ''We understand, Lucy, just by looking at you guys, we won't cause trouble, so I guess, see you

tomorrow at the guild Lucy.'' She was going to say something, but no words came to mind. Gray then left, and

Loke silently went to the spirit world. Natsu, being Natsu, still didn't get it, and he continued ''Lucy, even if you

love Gray or Loke, I will always love you, I won't give up on you, I''l even be a stalker like Juvia to prove it to

you. Because I really really love you.'' He was blushing furiously, he closed his eyes, preparing himself to be

rejected, instead, he felt Lucy giggling. ''You idiot, I love you, I have and always will, but seriously, become a

stalker like Juvia? Pffhh! I can't imagine you being the stalker type.''Lucy said, laughing. He grinned, and

laughed along. ''Yeah, I'm not sure even I can surpass the stalker Juvia in stalking someone that I really, really,

really, really, rea-'' Lucy interrupted, ''Just kiss me already.'' He smiled, and he did. His lips molded with hers,

and they heard an annoying voice coming from the doorway ''He liiiiikes you.'' Lucy, was surprisingly not mad,

she then said ''I knooow.''

* * *

><p><strong>ME: and, THE END! I'm sad, My story is over, but happy at the same time, Thank you guys soooo much for <strong>

**reviewing, and even thogh the story is finished, I would be so happy if you guys still reviewed, Thank you!**

**HAPPY,AND EVERYONE: THANK YOU! and review!**


End file.
